He watches, he sees
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: You saw him crying, you saw him forcing a smile out, you saw him doing everything but being happy. D18 , SD , 1896 , 6918 , XS .


Pairings : 6918 , 1896 , D18 (both friendship and love.) , XS , SD .

Warnings : suggestive words of __ being happened there , extremely long oneshot.

Do have the patience to read finish, xD I'll appreciate that much.

Probably OOC-ness **

You - Hibari.

* * *

Hibari watched Dino.

* * *

He had gotten his apron full of the ingredients that you two just went out to buy.

His cheeks were tinted with the white flour, he looked pretty amusing.

You handed him a wet towel to clean his face up, he smiled at you.

"Thank you," He said, taking the towel away from your hands, wiping his face lightly.

A few weeks later, Valentine would be knocking on the door.

And Dino didn't have got time to waste, he was going to make the best chocolates he could ever make.

You watched him, how he got all that dirty from making the chocolates continuously,

How disappointed he looked when all of his chocolates turned out too sweet, or too bitter.

You wanted to ask him,

Was he worthing of your efforts?

But you stopped yourself.

You knew clearly,

The person standing before you was Dino Cavallone.

For sure, he would smile and nod his head.

* * *

He got tired, he bathed, he spent nights at your home.

He smiled, and recalled the last chocolate he had made.

It tasted nice, his efforts hadn't gone down the drain.

He rolled the mattress neatly onto the floor, and you saw him lying on it, his energy drained.

You sat beside him, leaning onto your own bed.

He had fallen asleep that quickly, that immediately.

You couldn't help, but to kiss his forehead lightly.

* * *

He arranged the chocolates nicely in the pink box, before resting the lid on top of it carefully. You looked at him, he smiled at you.

"Thank you," He said again, ruffling your raven hair lightly.

You didn't hate him doing that, but you put on a unpleasant face and glared at him.

He grinned, he understood, and he turned to leave the house.

You silently wished that his confession would be successful,

But somewhere in your heart, buried deep,

You didn't know if you wished him truthfully or you were just a natural liar.

You looked at the white box with a silver ribbon tied on the table. It wasn't the box Dino used.

Your heart got heavier.

Lifting the lid up, you saw a card falling out and you knew who was it.

It was Mukuro.

* * *

That night, Dino didn't came back. And you probably expected the good news coming out from his mouth the next time you two meet.

But at the early dawn, someone knocked on your door,

And you opened the door with a hidden happiness.

He stood there, smiling slightly.

Was it you, or did his smile earlier seemed a little hurtful?

He went in your house, you noticed he was limping.

You asked him why, he just smiled and waved that question off.

"Sorry to disturb you at the early morning,"

You kept quiet, not answering.

It was alright actually, you couldn't sleep a wink anyway.

He limped to the room both of you shared, and you walked behind him slowly.

You didn't know what happened to him, you wanted to, but you couldn't ask.

You looked at his legs that trembled slightly as he took the mattress out.

Walking to his side, you took the mattress and he stared at you, obviously not getting your attention.

"Sleep on the bed tonight," You mumbled softly, very softly.

If he didn't hear it, it was his own ears fault then.

But you mumbled the sentence, which was soft yet loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled, he shook his head, he didn't want.

You held the mattress tightly, refusing to let him sleep on the mattress when he was limping with weak legs.

He sighed, and nodded his head.

"Thank you," He said again.

You rolled the mattress out, and rested your tired self on it.

You didn't know why you felt so relieved and tired after seeing him knocking on your door.

He slept at the side of the bed, staring at you.

You noticed that, and faked a glare.

He laughed, and his hand was clutching the bedsheets tightly.

It seemed that he had something to say.

"Kyoya, I … It worked out fine."

The words hit you like they were stones, and you pretended not to care.

"Everything went out as I planned, ah. Not really..." You heard the end of his sentence tinted with so much hurt.

You wanted to know.

"What happened," You finally brought yourself to say it.

He was stunned by your question, but smiled at your concern.

"It was kind of forced, the... You know."

You understood, every doubts you had earlier disappeared.

And you closed your eyes to end the early morning.

"Good night, Kyoya. Have a nice sleep." You heard him, and you could portray him forcing a smile out.

From that moment, you swore that you would never forgive the guy that did this to him.

Superbi Squalo.

* * *

It had been some time, and Dino hadn't stopped visiting your house.

He would always smile and grin at your house,

You almost for a moment, thought you were the sole person that had the ability to make him that happy.

You cursed your own herbivore's thinking, and stared at him.

Squalo hadn't been with him for months, and you could guess, he was worrying.

His smile got fainter whenever you brought that name up, but he didn't mind you talking about the person.

"Oh right, Kyoya. I forgot, there has been something that I wanted to ask you for a long time, but I kept forgetting."

You looked up from the plastic bag of burger he had just bought for you, and your eyes told him to continue.

He smiled, and took an empty white box out. "Chocolates from our dear Vongola's Mist Guardian hm? You two.. are going out?"

You stopped at your actions, and stared at the white box.

You tried to eat the chocolates, but then ruled out the possibility that it would be tastier than the Cavallone's one.

"No."

"He's courting you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh. Why don't you try accepting?"

You stared at him, feeling slight anger that stirred.

He was asking you why, when he was the reason you didn't accepted the illusionist.

But it was time to let go.

Seriously, Hibari Kyoya, you mentally thought.

It was time to let go,

Now.

* * *

Soon, the autumn approached.

It was windy, and you stared at the person before you, wearing thick jacket and was looking at the leaves that were falling.

He turned, and saw you.

He smiled,

"Kyoya,"

You neared him, and swept the leaves that were on his shoulder away.

You saw him parting his lips, wanting to say thank you, but later he was reminded of a question.

"Where's Mu-"

"Dino."

The name, was called out by a person you held grudges for.

Superbi Squalo stood there, staring at Dino with a pair of eyes you would certainly thought that was indifferent.

He had been gone for weeks, and now he was popping out of no where?

Dino stared in astonishment, and your hand, without you knowing it, pushed Dino's back a little.

And he ran towards the person you hated so much, hugging the person you hated so much.

You could swear that Squalo looked at you, mentally thinking that he won.

You never got along with Superbi Squalo.

And the fact that he knew you liked Dino, who belonged to him now didn't help to get the both of you closer.

On purpose, he grabbed the Cavallone's chin and tilted it up, kissing the lips of his roughly.

You turned away, you didn't want to see it.

And as you turned, you found yourself being pulled into a hug, where your vision of Dino and that hateful guy was protectively blocked.

The gloved hand that was at the back of your head lightly, you could feel the warmness it held.

"It would take sometime, I know. But I will be there." He whispered.

And you know it was alright to let go of the blonde for the sake of this illusionist.

* * *

The illusionist knew.

But he was willing to play along.

He knew you liked the Cavallone, but held onto the hopes that he could change your mind.

You never wanted to hurt him.

* * *

Dino still continued to visit you and talked to you about Squalo after that, and Mukuro didn't mind.

But weeks before Christmas, Dino just disappeared.

You, secretly worried, and Mukuro could tell that. "He is probably now at Italy trying to give Squalo a nice Christmas dinner."

He was trying to ease your worrying, you could see that.

The wide spread on the table made you stood up, and stared at him with hidden stunned look.

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya." He had the slightest smile, where he took a box of present out.

It was until then,

You finally realized that it was really alright to accept his gift, and there would be a possibility that this gift might be more precious than Dino's one.

"Too touched for words?"

You pretended to glare at him, he was probably the second person that could tell that whether or not you were faking the glare.

You went closer to him, nearing his face before a fork which had food pierced onto it rose up.

"Dinner first,"

And you sighed.

* * *

_The next year Valentine, was something heart wrecking._

_Something that you never ever would expect._

"Too bitter?"

You shook your head.

"Too sweet?"

You shook your head, again.

"... Then, Kyoya. What?" Mukuro stared at you, feeling a little frustrated.

You swallowed the chocolate, and looked up to the mismatched pair of eyes. "Second serving,"

Mukuro sighed in relief as he finally handed the box to you.

He made it himself, a new recipe he just created overnight.

You two were at Italy, Mukuro brought you here.

Been here for a long time, it's quite a mystery that you hadn't even seen Dino around here, even at his birthday.

You tried not to prob, but you couldn't help but think.

"The streets outside must be decorated with lots of lights, want to check it out?"

You shook your head, and he smiled slightly. It was never you to go to places that were crowded.

He understood, and looked out of the window. "I remember there's street that is remote. It has a calming effect, want to go?"

You didn't get what he meant by calming effect, weren't you feeling calm now?

But you know, he meant peace.

* * *

Both of you walked on the street, it was cooling.

He had his arm around your shoulder, you didn't hated that.

Both of you stopped, when you saw a particular person sitting along the empty road, hugging his knees and burying his head onto it.

The blonde hair.

Dino.

You immediately stepped forward, Mukuro's arm immediately leaving you.

You stepped in front of him, and Dino looked up upon hearing footsteps.

His eyes, full of loneliness. "K-Kyoya...? I thought you were, ah. I forgot. Mukuro brought you here."

"Where's Squalo," You asked immediately, and you didn't know why,

But you didn't feel surprised seeing Dino being alone on Valentine.

"He had got work, and so... yea." Dino forced a grin out, it was painful.

Mukuro walked to your side,

"Dino, join us then."

You immediately turned to look at him, but he just held your hand lightly.

He bent, and whispered to you, "You wouldn't abandon him at a time like this, right?"

You couldn't deny the fact that you could not bring yourself to throw him alone at this street.

"Let's go home, there's some free chocolates for you loner."

You tried to hide your concern, in that sentence.

He looked pale, he had shed lots of weight.

* * *

Mukuro walked at the side, while you were at the middle of the both of them.

Parting his lips slightly, Mukuro asked. "How was last year Christmas...?"

"He went to Xanxus's side," Dino answered immediately, and you could find yourself wanting to get Superbi Squalo here, slicing him to pieces.

Mukuro nodded his head, and saw certain people in front.

You saw them too,

And both of you just mentally wished that it was your eyes that were playing a trick on you.

Dino stopped his steps,

Ah, too late.

It was true.

* * *

Squalo and Xanxus stood there, staring at the cars that were on the roads, probably waiting for their own to come.

The silver-haired turned, and no one could ever miss the bright color hair that Dino was having.

You immediately turned to Dino's direction, seeing that he had no expression on.

Squalo saw the blonde, and he closed his eyes, blocking Dino out of his vision.

_Was it... over?_

_

* * *

_

"You know, Kyoya. How Squalo looked at Xanxus. It was clear already."

At that period of time, you never understood what he meant.

"That pair of eyes, will never be used on me."

The hand you was holding onto loosened a little, and you looked up to the mismatched pair of eyes.

"Compared to Xanxus, I am nothing."

To hear him saying that, you didn't get use to it.

Dino was always smiling.

Not like this.

Mukuro sighed, and mumbled so softly that you couldn't hear,

"_I understand,"_

"I'm going out to buy some food, chocolates can't fill up one's stomach," Mukuro wore his jacket, going out for the second time.

You stood behind him, holding the cup of water with your hands.

Mukuro obviously minded it. "Talk to him, I suppose this might be the lowest point of his life, hm?"

He opened the door, and left the house.

Was it you, or he seemed a little down?

You turned, to see Dino sitting on the couch, hugging his knees like before.

Walking closer, you sat at the chair which was near to him.

"Silly, you are thinking that, right?" Dino forced a laughter out, and it sounded so hoarse.

He must be refraining himself from crying too much.

You didn't answer him.

He may pretend to smile and to laugh like it was real,

But he couldn't deny the fact that tears were falling down by seconds after he smiled.

-x-

The door was knocked continuously, and both of you were asleep.

You assumed it wasn't Mukuro, he had his keys with him.

But Dino got out of the couch, and turned the door knob, opening the door.

You should have told him that Mukuro had the keys with him.

Upon seeing who was outside, Dino immediately pushed the door back, but the strength of the silver-haired was much more stronger.

"Squalo, get out...!"

You woke up hearing that name, that voice.

"Why did you left just like that?"

"... Or you would prefer me to look at a person that will never ever look at me in the eyes seriously?"

You looked at the Cavallone, perhaps it was time for him to yell at the silver-haired.

Payback time.

Noticing there was no response, Dino forced a smile out. "You lied, and so. Let's-"

"Lying doesn't mean that we have to break up,"

"Ah, yes. Then you would see me lying, and probably from today onwards, I wouldn't even spend mere seconds to look at you." Dino stared at him, you could see that he was on the verge on breaking.

Do something, you mentally thought.

But before you could, Squalo acted faster than you.

He grabbed Dino's wrist which was obvious hurtful, and he pulled Dino upstairs as though this was his own home.

"Wait, Squalo...! W-"

"Shut up, and you, cloud brat. Better don't disturb us or you will see him getting it."

You saw him trying to struggle while he pretended to be fine when he looked at you,

"I'll be fine, so it's alright."

You could see Dino biting his bottom lip hardly for pain at his wrist.

He was dragged upstairs.

You immediately got out of your chair, and you could hear the sound of door being slammed closed harshly.

"Wait, no, this Kyoya's...!"

"I don't give a damn, mister Cavallone."

You ran up the stairs, and heard the noises of the door being knocked onto hardly. You stopped.

"_Shut up, and you, cloud brat. Better don't disturb us or you will see him getting it."_

What to do...?

"_I'll be fine, so it's alright."_

They were probably fighting,

Or fighting in_ another way._

You heard beatings and things being broken, and you left the house.

You know yourself, going in wouldn't help anyone.

He would be pretending to be strong again,

And the other him, would be smirking.

You hated it.

You didn't want to get the risk of hearing the sick sound of bed creaking,

You didn't want to see him, broken.

* * *

The shop, it was Mukuro's favorite.

You guessed he would be here buying food, and you got it correct.

He was surprised to see you here. He expected you to be home,

As usual,

Giving your attention to the Cavallone.

"Squalo's home."

Mukuro looked at you for a brief moment, before taking the bag of food away from the counter.

"And you allowed them to be together, alone?"

"He said he would be alright."

You tried to sound as indifferent as possible,

But it was clear that you were worried.

You were confused, bewildered.

A part of you felt uneasy about your decision to leave them alone.

What if you were wrong, and Dino got to suffer more?

"I thought as time passes, Dino will fade away."

You was woken up from your own thoughts, and looked at the blue-haired. "I thought he would be long forgotten by you."

His slight smile seemed forced. "I thought we will be happy."

Both of you were happy.

"I thought you would try to replace him with me, him fading away."

He was correct.

Dino was really fading, but the memories still lingered.

No matter he still held the liking of the blonde or not,

You and Dino were going to be important friends, regardless of your choice of liking him or not.

Mukuro was slowly getting to the place as time past.

"But I failed."

No.

"It was always him."

He was wrong.

You found the plastic bag on your hands, and he whispered to you one last time before leaving.

You turned, to see his back view getting fainter.

Why was this scene so familiar...?

Why did he... choose to leave you so soon?

Why... didn't he believed you.

Everything happened too soon,

* * *

You lost the illusionist, at Valentine, remembering vividly what he whispered to you when handing the bag to you.

"_The way how Squalo looked at Xanxus, was the same way how you looked at Dino."_

Now, you understood what Dino meant.

You never felt that tired.

You opened the door, and saw the empty living room.

The living room was never used frequently, so you had gotten use to it being empty.

But why was this time, that this emptiness make you feel lonely?

The chocolates were at the table, the morning both of you were still being happy.

If this were going to happen, you would rather go to the busy streets.

But Dino.

He would still be at that street, sitting there alone.

But he wouldn't find out the fact that Squalo was...

Everything went so wrong.

You walked up the stairs with heavy steps, you couldn't hear a single noise.

It had been for an hour.

You walked instead of getting into a cab. You needed time alone.

It had been for an hour.

The fighting would have long ended, right?

You rested your hand on the cold door knob, and turned it open.

The room was surprisingly neat.

But things were missing.

The lamp was gone, the vase of lilies that Mukuro bought and rested at the corner of the room was gone, the small table that Mukuro gave you when it had been two months since you two were together was gone too.

Had they gotten news that the person who bought them wasn't going to be back anymore?

The bedsheets were taken away, for reasons that you knew, and there was a paper on top of it.

"_Sorry, but I guess many things were broken. Those things that were gone, I would get an exact replica of them back. Kyoya, sorry."_

By reading the last word, you knew something.

He wasn't going to be alright.

* * *

You didn't know what to react.

It was sudden, that both of them left this house.

Perhaps Mukuro would be back, …

Just to pack his things.

Or maybe he wouldn't.

You left the room to the kitchen, your each steps being heavy, being tired.

The bag of food that Mukuro bought, had his warmth left on the plastic.

The box of chocolates he made, he gave in all his efforts.

You kept the box of chocolates in the fridge. You didn't want to finish them so soon.

As for the food,

They tasted so plain.

You never, ever planned to hurt Mukuro.

Pushing the box of food a little away from you, you remembered the smile Mukuro had whenever you bought this home for him.

If you bought for him the next time,

You was sure that he wouldn't have the smile for you anymore. Not at all.

The vision blurred, you thought it was dizziness, but silly.

When the tears started falling,

You could see better, and know better.

You had fallen for the illusionist.

* * *

You looked at the things that got back, as Dino rest assured, it really looked the same.

But the feeling wasn't same.

You tried asking the people that got the furniture here for Dino's whereabouts.

He was gone, as if the wind brought him away.

You wondered if he was alright, and you wanted to look for him.

But you couldn't help but stay at the house, waiting for the slightest chance that the illusionist might come back.

"Rest assured that I will clean up the house everyday," The woman with wrinkled face smiled slightly at you as you looked up, at the house you were leaving.

You were finally going back, to a place you belonged.

Namimori, Japan.

Half a year since Dino had gone missing.

* * *

You nodded your head lightly, appreciating her help before taking a quick glance at the house she was living across the street.

"I will get someone to pass the money to you everyday. Here, the next payment will be at the starting of next month." You silently thanked her, but thanking her on words wasn't you.

You handed the envelope with money in it to her, but she pushed it away lightly.

Somehow, she knew you appreciated her help. Maybe old ladies were all wise. "You don't have to, mister."

"Please do," You tried to get the envelope back to her hands again, but instead this time, she just smiled,

This time sadder.

"Mister, just remember to come back and visit when you are free. I will make some hamburgers for you then,"

You stopped your hands from moving, but later sighed. "I will, but at least take the money."

Somehow there wasn't a need for you to hide your appreciation for this old lady.

"It will make me feel better."

The edge of the envelope touched her old hands lightly, and she finally took it reluctantly. "You may take back the money anytime if you want to, mister."

"It's time to go already, young man."

You didn't bring much things with you, and the luggage you had was light.

Turning to see a cab right on the road waiting for you, you spun to the old lady's side to look at her .

"I've called the cab for you, so leave safely."

There was a sudden warmness you didn't understand.

You lowered your head, and walked to the cab,

The driver helped to put the luggage you had in the car boot, and before you got into the car,

You turned to look at the kind hearted person one last time.

She smiled, and waved a little.

* * *

You stared at Kusakabe, and he was completely stunned at your return, since you hadn't been in Namimori for almost two years, only coming once to see the complete construction of this house.

He quickly took your luggage, and saw you walking to the room which had the scent of tea coming out.

"K-Kyo-san, wait-"

It was too late, you had already slid open the door to see someone drinking a cup of tea.

You stared at the person for three seconds, and noticed Kusakabe had stopped his attempt of not wanting you to be this room.

The person turned, and finally saw you.

"A-Ah, Kyoya."

The Cavallone was here.

* * *

"I thought you will be staying there for a period of time, and I thought staying here will be good."

You sent a silent glare at Kusakabe, and he lowered his head, avoiding your eyes.

"Kusakabe has done nothing wrong, I asked him to keep it as a secret for me. He was merely helping me."

"You hadn't changed, Cavallone. Still needing people's help." You drank the cup of tea that Dino had poured for you,

Ah, oolong tea.

He smiled, and you shook your head slightly in defeat. He was actually staying, at your house.

"Have you gotten over him yet...?" You asked, and saw him choking on his own cup of tea.

You instead, finished the small cup of tea calmly, and looked at him for answer.

"Someone that you have liked for over seven or eight years, isn't that easy to forget about."

So, he hadn't. "Did he-"

"No, not even once he came to look for me. I appreciate that."

Looked like he had gotten mature...? "And, sorry for leaving so hurriedly that time."

You lowered your head, and the empty cup was once filled with water again.

"Kyoya, allow me to ask a question."

"Shoot,"

He rested the teapot lightly back onto the table, and stared at his own reflection through the tea.

"Have you gotten over him yet?"

Kusakabe, noticing where this conversation was leading to, left the room silently.

"Not yet."

He was surprised that you answered him without hesitation,

"That time... which was the last time we met... Was at Mukuro's funeral, right?"

You nodded your head lightly, and the empty cup was before you again.

* * *

_She was crying, and you sat beside the bed, not speaking._

_Your hands were held tightly, by the coldness you lied to yourself was warm._

_You leaned forward, brushing the hair aside, seeing his face clearer while he had the smile._

_The smile that you thought he would never ever put on for you ever again._

_It was the smile that made the tears came. You were never the one to cry,_

_But it was alright in this case._

_The blood, you tried to ignore it, but it was so much._

"_Kyoya," He muttered, your eyes were fixed onto him instead of the blood immediately._

_One of his hands left your ones, which were trembling slightly, and wiped your tears away. "Take care of Chrome for me,"_

_You nodded your head, before holding his hand back to place again. Chrome wasn't speaking, just crying at the other side._

_Mukuro pulled to closer, and whispered to you that softly, his life leaking away just like the blood._

"_I believed you."_

_You could see him falling back, his lips brushing past your cheek before his back was fully lying onto the blood-stained sheets, the hands that no longer could feel, you were still holding onto it._

"_I know, Mukuro. I know." You mumbled softly, to a person that could never hear anymore._

_

* * *

_

_You refused to eat, or to even move after that. You were just like a dead person, lying on the bed._

_The people from Vongola had once came here to see you, but you weren't going to open the door._

_Refusing to eat or drink, lifeless and soulless._

_It was until a day when you finally walked out of your room, and went to the main door where there was a cabinet with boxes there._

_Mukuro gave them to you, they were once with chocolates._

_The doorbell went off, and you stared at it which was so close to you._

"_Mister, are you in?"_

_It wasn't anyone that you knew._

_You opened the door, and saw the old lady standing there, holding a plastic bag. "Would you like to eat some hamburgers? I made too much, and my kids couldn't finish them."_

_Your fingers were twitching to take it, after all you were starving, even if you tried your best to deny it and refuse to eat._

_She just rested the bag onto your hands, not giving you anytime to consider, the fragrant smell of the hamburgers lingered around before you nodded your head and stepped aside for her to enter._

_You rested the plastic bag on the table, and looked at her who was seated at the dining table. "... Do you need a drink?"_

_She smiled and stood up, and got you to the chair to be seated. "I'll make them myself, mister. Do eat, I heard from your friends that you hadn't been answering to their calls and all. Mister, don't do this to yourself."_

_Friends...?_

_She meant the Vongola?_

"_I'm sorry for what happened to Rokudo-san, he was a nice guy."_

_They even told her that._

_You heard the sound of cups being knocked onto lightly, looked like she had found the tea leaves._

"_You have to live better, mister."_

_You took the burger out, and a small piece of paper came out._

"_Hibari, do cheer up. – Chrome."_

_You looked up, and she smiled. "Your friends were worried."_

"_Did she made this?"_

"_Ah, yes. I taught her to, and the others too."_

_Inside the bag, there was lots of more burgers._

_You sighed, you held hidden gratitude._

"_Mister, sometime it isn't bad to let people know your feelings,"_

Why did he... choose to leave you so soon?

Why... didn't he believed you.

Everything happened too soon,

You lost the illusionist, at Valentine, remembering vividly what he whispered to you when handing the bag to you.

_Now you understood, because you hid your feelings._

"_... Thanks."_

_She smiled._

_Looked like you learned._

_

* * *

_

_You rested the jacket onto her lightly, she was asleep._

_The crying probably tired her out._

_The necklace she was wearing, Mukuro gave it to her._

_He said by this, she could continue living._

_You turned, and saw the Cavallone bowing slightly to the framed picture of Mukuro._

_He wasn't dead, that was the first thing that came to your thought._

_And secondly... He was right here._

_He saw you, and nodded slightly._

_He was about to walk to you, until his phone rang and he answered it._

_You could see him turning, and left the place as hurriedly as he could,_

_You didn't know who called him,_

_But you probably knew what was the reason._

_The Varia was coming soon._

_

* * *

_

"Cavallone,"

"Hm?" Dino looked up as he drank the tea slowly, and you sighed before holding your cup up lightly.

You decided something, "Where's Chrome..?"

He stared at you, and smiled a little. "I heard from Kusakabe that she's living with Haru, getting better. Why...?"

"I promised Mukuro that I would take care of her."

Dino sighed, and poured the tea. "If Squalo were to be like you, it would have been easier for me."

You looked at him, and he laughed awkwardly. "He is the type of person to make empty promises, you see."

Sighing, you looked at the time. Three.

"I'm going to find Chrome,"

"Take my car," Dino threw some keys at you, and you caught it, staring at him.

He even bought a car at Japan.

Was he intending to camp at your house as long as you didn't come back?

As you stood up, you looked at him.

You knew something by the look he had on him.

* * *

Chrome looked at you, as though as she had just seen a monster.

"Cloudman...?"

You sighed, not getting why was she being that stunned about. Haru behind, was helping to add on to the effect with her jaw dropped slightly.

You walked forward to Haru, "I'll be taking care of her from now on,"

Chrome blinked a few times, before finally getting what you meant. "W-Wait, you don't have to listen to Mukuro-sama-"

"I don't want to lie to him anymore, _Chrome_." By the last word, she knew you didn't like her calling you 'Cloudman'.

Haru nodded her head awkwardly, "I'll help to pack up Chrome's belongings... C-Chrome, make some oolong tea for him."

As she left, you couldn't help but think,

Oolong tea again..?

* * *

You opened the door, and Kusakabe looked at you, with words stuck in his throat.

"Shoot." You heard the door closing before you, and Chrome stood beside you.

Kusakabe cleared his throat, and bowed.

"Dino-san had left the house."

Ah, you expected it.

* * *

Chrome looked at you, with lots of questions. "Dino was here...?"

You nodded slightly, and she knew it was meant to be a secret.

"Follow me," You mumbled softly, and she smiled.

Why was she able to open up to strangers that fast?

* * *

It had been for a month, and you didn't bother to look for Dino.

You know when the time was right, he would come smiling at you.

But well, you knew clearly from now he was just the most important friend to you, nothing else.

_The gloved hand that was at the back of your head lightly, you could feel the warmness it held._

"_It would take sometime, I know. But I will be there." He whispered._

_And you know it was alright to let go of the blonde for the sake of this illusionist._

_

* * *

_

_The person that mattered the most, wasn't here anymore._

"Hibari, here." Chrome smiled as she rested plates of food she had made onto the table,

You poured the red tea into the cup, and pushed it to her.

She waited for you to start eating before she started.

You sighed, and drank the soup.

It was weird, for Chrome to know his favorite food and all.

It seemed like she understood you a lot.

"Hibari, may I talk about Mukuro-sama...?" She was hesitating, and you nodded her head, much to her surprise.

Mukuro was almost a taboo for the both of you.

"He... always talked to me about you." She took the pair of silver-colored chopsticks up, and reached for the boiled prawn.

You could taste the bland yet strong taste the soup held, and you closed your eyes,

You could still remember the smile he had. "About all your likings."

Ah, that was why.

"I always, looked up onto Hibari you." She smiled, and you took an empty bowl, pouring spoonfuls of soup into it.

She stopped, when the bowl of soup was pushed to her.

"Thanks." She smiled, and you nodded your head.

"And I was really happy when I heard about Mukuro-sama and you,"

You could see a slice of meat rested onto the plate of yours. "Thanks."

She was slightly taken aback by that, but well.

You remembered the old lady's words.

"I never thought there will be a day when both of us could sit here, and eat _peacefully_."

You could notice her voice was trembling, and you looked up.

"Chrome,"

She had her head lowered, avoiding your stare.

You reached for her purple hair, and patted it lightly.

"Thank you."

She cried louder, and you closed your eyes.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama was a kind person," Chrome put her hands together and closed her eyes.

You knelt beside her, and did the same thing.

"I believed he did the right choice on getting together with you, although I had only seen you less than ten times that time."

You opened your eyes, and looked at Chrome.

She was smiling. "I believed you were a nice person, regardless of your cold-personality."

"... Why is that so,"

Her smile remained, and You continued looking at her porcelain face, which seemed to be brightened up by the smile she held.

"Dino. He was the reason why."

Noticing there was silence, she continued. "He looked happy when he was around you."

"No, not really." You sighed.

Chrome could feel the wind, and sighed silently in coldness. "You aren't a stranger to me."

You looked at her, that kind of smile was... familiar.

"You are always mentioned by people around me."

She opened her eyes, and you quickly diverted your vision onto the small framed photograph in front.

Mukuro.

"And, I'm gladly to hear that from people too." She let her hands fell by her sides and stood up,

You obvious didn't get what she meant, and she patted the mat which she knelt on earlier, "I'll go and make dinner."

You turned as she walked away, and sighed silently to yourself.

It was obvious you didn't know, or it was obvious you were acting as if you didn't know?

* * *

_She smiled in victory as the chocolate cake was finally done. She especially made it lesser sweet._

_As the door opened, she quickly hid the chocolate cake to aside, while she saw Mukuro walking to the door with a white box._

"_Mukuro-sama...?"_

_He stopped his steps, and turned to where the calling was coming from. "You giving chocolates?"_

_Chrome smiled, curious to know who was he giving._

"_Ah, it's meant for our dearest Cloud guardian."_

_Chrome blinked, and looked at him. "Cloudman...?"_

_Mukuro nodded, and looked at the time. "I suppose it's time to go, I'll see you later."_

_As he left, Chrome turned to look at the cake._

_She took it up, and tilted it above the trash bin._

_The carefully made cake slid off the plate, and into the bin._

_

* * *

_

You had been pretending not to get what she meant by that time for the following two months.

She knew it too, but it didn't affect the both of you much.

Both of you went out together, and ate together.

Even Kusakabe treated Chrome as someone that really belonged to the house.

Time past, and both of you had gotten use to each other existence.

* * *

You knelt down, and closed your eyes.

Putting your hands together, you made a morning greeting to Mukuro.

Opening your eyes, you saw Chrome sitting beside the table, looking at the photograph.

She looked more depressed than usual.

"What is it?" You asked, and she looked at you.

She hesitated before replying. "W-What?"

"Depressed?"

She parted her lips to speak, but then later pursed them, "N-Nothing, I had a dream of Mukuro-sama."

You stared at her, and she wiped the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes.

"I then realize,"

You leaned forward,

"I missed him a lot."

And patted her head, like this was something you do usually.

* * *

You stared at the thick jacket that was on sale. Winter was reaching, and Chrome was a person that couldn't stand coldness.

The jacket was white colored, it had a light pink tinted onto the material.

It suited her, you thought.

And you bought it without thinking.

You stared at the watch, you would probably buy the tea leaves later on.

Jacket comes first,

* * *

Ambulance came, and everyone gathered at the burning shop.

Chrome stood outside, trying her ways to get in.

She was anxious.

The shop was burning with fire that showed no mercy.

The blocked entrance and all, she would expect someone even like boss to perish in it.

-x-

You saw Chrome trying to squeeze in the crowd, and looked at the shop which had people wearing in red rushing in.

Walking near her, you tapped her shoulder.

"It's dangerous to get close," You looked up, there were thick smokes coming out.

She had a stunned look, and you sighed.

Why was it like you always surprises her so much?

"You're safe...!"

You thought that sentence was rather weird, and before you could even react to it, she pulled you for a tight hug, and you could breathe in the faint scent of her light perfume along with smoke around.

* * *

"Sorry."

She covered her face in embarrassment, while you just leaned back onto the bench, looking at the wide field with flowers in front.

"So you thought, I died."

She nodded her head, and found how stupid she was.

And off she goes, covering her face again.

She then felt something knocking onto her head, and she lifted her head, seeing a peach-colored plastic bag.

"Eh?"

"... Calming effect gift."

She took it, and stared at you. "Thank you?"

You sighed, and turned to look at her. "It's really for you."

She then stoned there for a little, before hugging the plastic bag tightly. "R-Really? Thank you...!"

Her bright smile made you think today had became a better day, weird, no?

She pulled the jacket out, and wore it immediately.

You looked how the jacket fitted her, and was relieved you hadn't bought the wrong size.

"I'll treat it like my treasure...!" Chrome smiled.

* * *

Mukuro,

If he were to be you,

What would you do...?

When your life had suddenly lost an important person, a part of your life was gone.

And in months,

Suddenly someone came, and filled that lost part of you back.

What would you do?

* * *

"You're wearing it again...? It had been weeks since I bought that," You sighed as you adjusted the hat on her purple hair, before opening the door.

She smiled, and patted the jacket lightly. "It's my treasure, I told you that."

You sighed, and walked out of the house, snow falling.

She walked behind you, and suddenly tugged your sleeves lightly.

You turned, and stared at her.

"Can we go to Mukuro-sama's grave..?"

You were taken aback slightly by her request, it was too sudden.

She forced a smile out, "I can't help, but miss talking to him."

You couldn't help too,

But remember how you had hurt him in the past.

* * *

She wiped the little dirt that was on the carved words, and smiled. "Clean...!"

You sat on the mat, and sighed. "Is this some kind of an unique meal?"

The mat was spreaded across the empty space in front of the gravestone, and there you two were, sitting on it along with the food.

Chrome smiled and nodded her head. "I wanted to have a nice meal, with Mukuro-sama."

You looked at the gravestone, and something struck you hard.

You had never been here, since you couldn't really accept the fact he was gone.

Then why now...?

"A penny for your thoughts?"

You turned, and saw an edge of the sandwich pointing at you.

Taking it slightly, she chuckled to herself. "I know, it might not be a wise idea to smile and picnic around like this. But I think Mukuro-sama will be happy by the ridiculous things we are doing, right?"

You sighed, and nodded your head.

You rested the sandwich down, and rubbed your hands together for heat.

It was freezing here.

Chrome leaned forward, and held your hands safely.

You stopped at her actions, and she somehow just realized she did something awkward.

You didn't shake her hands off, didn't did you hated it.

"Are you sure this isn't reliance?"

She looked at you, and your question finally gotten in her head. She shook her head in a rush, and smiled.

"I'm sure. Because it started long before Mukuro-sama's..." Her voice trailed off, and you looked at the carved words.

You closed your eyes, and heard her speaking.

"This might sound ridiculous but,"

She held your hands a little higher, "I know, this pair of hands for a period of time... Mukuro-sama was the one providing warmth for it. But from now on, can I be the second person that do that?"

You didn't open your eyes, you know she must be very embarrassed now.

Chrome bit her bottom lip, perhaps Mukuro wouldn't ever-

She was about to retrieve her hands until you spoke, that softly. "You said it was ridiculous, and so why will Mukuro mind it?"

"_I know, it might not be a wise idea to smile and picnic around like this. But I think Mukuro-sama will be happy by the ridiculous things we are doing, right?"_

Chrome lowered her head, and tried to stop her crying.

"Chrome,"

You patted her head lightly,

"Thank you for loving me."

* * *

"Kyoya...!" Dino grinned as he hugged you tightly, while you elbowed him hardly in repayment.

"S-Still as violent as ever... Can't you just change in the two years?"

You stared at him, and folded your arms.

No.

"Congratulations, by the way." He grinned and put his arm over your shoulder, you sighed.

You pushed that arm away, "Dino. He would be here."

"I know."

Dino smiled, and adjusted his clothes on his shoulders,

"I won't run away this time."

You sighed, feeling slightly relieved.

Dino looked around, the place wasn't crowded with too much people. Looked like just the Vongola was invited.

"You were just a student when I first saw you." Dino smiled, and patted your head continuously.

You glared at him, but he just smiled.

You did nothing to stop.

"And now, you are an adult, and you are getting married! Ah, I feel like a father suddenly." Dino attempted to ruffle your hair, and your serious glare stopped him.

He turned behind, the silver-haired stood there.

You could see him taking a step behind, and you stopped when you saw him actually walking to the front to find the silver-haired.

* * *

"_Sposare mi,"_

"_Faccio, Kyoya." She smiled._

_

* * *

_

As the silver haired turned to see the Cavallone walking towards him, the church door was pulled opened and someone pulled him to the other side.

You pulled him to a side, "K-Kyoya, wait. Oh, Chrome's coming!"

"That's why." You sighed, and stood there.

Dino self-volunteered to be your best man. It wasn't like you wanted him to, too.

The petals were thrown, a white-clothing dressed was revealed.

_You knew this time, marrying Chrome,_

The high-heels noises could be heard, and the porcelain face that was covered by the veil that prettily.

_Wasn't a mistake._

You could see her smile, under that veil.

_She wasn't a replacement,_

Your arm was outstretched,

_You wasn't going to hurt her._

She rested her gloved hand onto yours,

_This time, there wasn't going to be any hurting._

She seemed nervous, and held your hand tighter.

"Kyoya," She mumbled softly as she stood beside you.

* * *

"To think you got married earlier than me when I socialize more than you." Dino managed to get some free time out of you and Chrome who were being pulled continuously to take photographs.

You glared at him, and he smiled. "Kyoya, mind if I stayed with you all for some time? It's time for me to return to Cavallone, but I need sometime."

Chrome smiled and nodded her head immediately, without giving you any chances to deny.

"I knew Chrome was a sweet bride," Dino grinned and noticed your glaring had gotten fiercer. "J-Just joking, possessive Kyoya."

Chrome smiled and held your hand lightly, "Tired?"

She shook her head,

"Voi, Dino."

Both of you turned to see Squalo standing there, and Dino put on a smile. "Ah, long time no see."

What a long time,

For years already.

"You had gone missing for years."

"Yes, and you have done a great job for not coming to look for me. Not even once." Dino 'smiled' .

Ah, how strong the gun powder smelt.

"I had never gotten serious with you before." Squalo ruffled his hair lightly, and Dino didn't bother to put on a smile this time.

"So? Telling me for?"

Dino closed his fists tightly, you noticed.

You wanted to put a stop to this, but you knew things could get out of hands like last time.

"And so, I never meant harm you, get it?"

"You are apologizing...? Superbi Squalo?" Dino tried his best not to stare at Squalo with the anger.

That bitter.

Squalo sighed, "Be it that I'm apologizing or not, at least. Live a better life than before."

Dino breathed in heavily, and held his breath there.

"Splendid. I'm hearing that from someone that ruined my life." Dino forced a smile out, and turned to leave.

This time,

Wholeheartedly, you didn't blame him this buddy from leaving even if he had said he wouldn't.

* * *

"He had been gone for months already, Kyoya. Not going to look for him?" Chrome leaned onto you lightly as she brought her big bag closer to herself.

Both of you were back to Italy, going to visit the old lady.

You sighed, and looked up to the sky. "He will come when the time is right,"

"You once liked him right, Kyoya?" You stopped, and looked at her. She smiled, "I don't mind."

Sighing softly, she treated it that you silently admitted it.

You knocked onto the door lightly, and a raven-haired opened the door. "You are looking for, may I ask?"

"Where's the-"

A much more smaller-sized boy walked to the raven-haired side, and you could see through the gap of those two persons, the framed photograph of the old lady stood there.

"If you are talking about the granny, she had passed away long time ago."

Chrome looked at you worriedly, before bowing slightly to the two persons. "Thank you, sorry for disturbing."

* * *

_You handed the envelope with money in it to her, but she pushed it away lightly._

_Somehow, she knew you appreciated her help. Maybe old ladies were all wise. "You don't have to, mister."_

"_Please do," You tried to get the envelope back to her hands again, but instead this time, she just smiled,_

_This time sadder._

"_Mister, just remember to come back and visit when you are free. I will make some hamburgers for you then,"_

_

* * *

_

If it wasn't for the granny, you might have died long ago out of starvation.

"Kyoya, are you alright?" Chrome held your hand tighter, as both of you crossed the road to the house.

You shook your head, you understood what all the granny was trying to say.

_All of us in our lives,_

You took the keys out, while Chrome pushed rested the luggage aside,

_Might lose something precious._

"Ah, I'll open the gate, take your time." Chrome smile as she walked in front,

_But instead, you would get something way more precious._

The ring on Chrome's finger caught your eyes as she pushed open the gate.

_You took years, to find the person that was precious to you._

"K-Kyoya..."

_Live on, no matter how hard life was._

You looked at Chrome, and walked to her, looking at the house.

Someone stood just in front of the door, hands holding luggage, back facing you and Chrome.

Upon hearing the noises of keys, he turned, and saw you all.

He grinned.

You saw him crying, you saw him forcing a smile out, you saw him doing everything but being happy.

But this time,

His smile this time,

It was true.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"Kyoya, I'm back home."

He was going to find happiness near the future soon.

* * *

Owari.

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated.**


End file.
